Dorota Kishlovsky
Countess Dorota Kishlovsky is a recurring character in the Gossip Girl television adaptation. She is Blair Waldorf's lovable, weird and often put-upon maid. Despite only being the Waldorfs' maid, she is often instrumental in giving advice and guidance to Blair. She is portrayed by Zuzanna Szadkowski. Background Born and raised in Poland as a countess, Dorota's parents forced her into an arranged marriage. She was then married at a city hall and believes the non-traditional wedding caused the marriage to end. Her dream was to come to London but her husband wanted to stay in their homeland; so while he was at a football game she left him for America and got a job as a housemaid at the Waldorf's. She also is a big fan of Cyndi Lauper. Television Series Dorota is the one person that Blair can trust with her schemes and secrets, and in turn, Dorota is completely loyal and protective of Blair. For example, when Blair's father doesn't come back for Thanksgiving in Blair Waldorf Must Pie, it is Dorota who tells Blair that her mother kept him away. Dorota is also often humorously in the middle of Blair's feuds with Chuck Bass. For the first two seasons, Dorota is more of a minor character who resides almost exclusively at the Waldorf penthouse. Season One In the first season, Dorota is mainly seen as a permanent fixture within the Waldorf penthouse. She establishes herself as a motherly figure to Blair. Season Two In Season 2, Dorota is seen more out and about with Blair and also helping with her scheming. After Blair receives punishment for hazing the new teacher, it's Dorota who actually does the manual labor of picking up trash. Also, when the school passes a new rule that mobile phones are no longer permitted while classes are in session, Dorota sneaks in and brings contraband phones to Blair and her friends (You've Got Yale!). Throughout the second season, Blair takes Dorota with her on many occasions; proving just how trusted a companion she has become to Blair. Season Three Blair finds a package in her penthouse which Dorota tells her is things for Eleanor who is due to return from Paris for Thanksgiving. Blair finds a pregnancy test and mistakingly assumes it's Eleanor's. When she confronts her mother, they both realize the test is Dorota's and encourage her to tell Vanya (The Treasure of Serena Madre). During Nate Archibald's birthday party, Vanya proposes to Dorota (Inglourious Bassterds). In The Unblairable Lightness of Being, Serena encourages Chuck to make a gesture to win Blair back after their recent falling out. He decides to throw Dorota and Vanya a wedding after Dorota's parents decide to come to America who don't know she's pregnant and unmarried. Dorota and Vanya ask Chuck and Blair to be the happy couple at their wedding for luck. Chuck agrees immediately, while Blair is not as enthusiastic. Cyrus buys Dorota and Vanya an apartment in Queens and Eleanor is not pleased, saying she only sees Dorota as her employee. Cyrus replies by saying she practically raised Blair, to which Eleanor takes offense. During the wedding, Blair breaks down crying and tells Dorota she can't go through with being a happy couple with Chuck, since they are not. Dorota takes Blair aside and talks it out with her, and Eleanor overhears part of the conversation and realizes that Dorota is family. In Last Tango, Then Paris, Blair decides to follow her heart and meet Chuck at the top of the Empire State Building. However, as she is preparing to go, Dorota's water breaks and she goes into labor. At the hospital, Dorota tells Blair she will be fine and encourages her to be with Chuck. Later in the episode, Dorota gives birth to her daughter Anastasia. She and Vanya ask Eleanor and Cyrus to be the godparents. Season Four Dorota does not make as many regular appearances as she did before, as Blair is living with Serena van der Woodsen and she, Dorota, is living with Vanya and their daughter, Ana. However, Dorota remains the first person Blair turns to for advice and comfort. Season Five Dorota once again becomes a regular recurring character. Eleanor finds a book on pregnancy buried in the pantry and asks Blair if it is hers. Unaware that Blair is pregnant, Dorota reveals that she is expecting her second child (Yes, Then Zero). At a doctor's appointment, Blair asks a bunch of questions pretending to be interested in Dorota's health, and Dorota figures out Blair is actually asking for herself (Beauty and the Feast). When Blair leaves her wedding to Louis, she calls Dorota to bring her passport to the airport. Before she can, Georgina arrives at the Waldorf's and when Dorota refuses to tell her anything, Georgina locks her in Blair's closet where Chuck and Serena eventually find her (G.G.). When Dan and Blair have bad sex, Blair shows up at Dorota's in Queens to talk to her about it (Con-Heir). Season Six In the final season, Dorota put together Blair's office at Waldorf Designs atelier and Blair is very happy with the result, telling Dorota that she has learned taste (Gone Maybe Gone). While Blair struggles to build the business back into it's former glory, Dorota is always willing to help; including working Blair's pop-up show (Save the Last Chance). In the series finale New York, I Love You XOXO, Mayor Bloomberg and Blair are both vocally surprised by Gossip Girl not being Dorota. In the time jump, Dorota is seen to have continued working for Blair at her townhouse with Chuck, and to have a good relationship with their son Henry Bass. Chasing Dorota In the mini webisodes we find out that Dorota is married to a Polish man and is a Countess in her native Poland where she was born and grew up. She chooses Vanya over him and asks for a divorce so she can marry him. She claims that she had always loved Vanya but couldn't become close to him because her parents wouldn't grant her a divorce, however she doesn't go back to Poland with her husband and signs the divorce papers. Personality Dorota is a motherly figure to Blair even though Blair does usually say she is her employer and that she works for her. During Blair's wedding to Louis, Blair's mother even feels territorial because she knows Dorota was able to be more of a mother than herself. Blair deeply cares for Dorota because Dorota is often found doing something for her, which generally involves scheming. Blair often seeks Dorota's help indirectly and Dorota is known for her loyalty towards Blair, even when she's found doing something Blair tells her not to do. Memorable Quotes "Oh, Mr. Chuck. When you are mad at Miss Blair, Dorota is very tired and has to have the "foot bothering" and never sees Vanya. Or movies." -How to Succeed in Bassness (3x07) _______________________________ "Humphrey more labrador than toad." -The Kids Stay in the Picture (5x18) _______________________________ "I must say, best part of pregnancy is knowing who father is." -The Jewel of Denial (5x03) _______________________________ "Say like magic spell. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo I will never leave you. Poof." -On Blair getting Louis back, Riding in Town Cars With Boys (5x10) _______________________________ "I was worried you'd be locked away in big stone tower somewhere and only way to speak is through smoke signals or coded messages on Twitter." -Crazy Cupid Love (5x15) _______________________________ "It took honest communication to turn Vanya from boy to man in bedroom." -Con-Heir (5x18) _______________________________ "Hell hath no fury like a Lonely Boy scorned" -Where the Vile Things Are (6x06) _______________________________ "Besides, it's very complicated with many ups and downs. Would take long time to explain." -On Blair and Chuck's relationship, New York, I Love You XOXO (6x10) _______________________________ ' '"I should drink." -Jack "Me too. A vodka on the rocks. Big glass, not to many rocks, three olives." -Dorota, New York, I Love You XOXO (6x10) Trivia *Her ringtone for Eleanor Waldorf is "I'm a Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears. *She is a fan of the New York Mets. *She is friends with Chuck, and all the other characters on Facebook. es:Dorota Kishlovsky Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:NUES Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6